bandaiyanfandomcom-20200215-history
Fianna Gifts
Cliath Faerie Light The Garou can conjure a small, bobbing sphere of light. The sphere illuminates only a three-foot area, but that is usually enough to provide the necessary light -- or to lead foes into ambush. A marsh-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player rolls Wits + Enigmas (difficulty 6). The light can appear anywhere within the Garou's line of sight. It can move, bobbing along at 10 feet per turn, if bidden to do so. The light lasts for one turn per success, but the player can spend a point of Gnosis to make it last for the entire scene. Resist Toxin Many Bone Gnawers learn a preternatural resistance to poisons and toxins of all kinds, doubtless due to their diet of refuse and American beer. A trash-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player rolls Stamina + Survival. Success nullifies the effects of most conventional poisons, and adds three dice to the Garou's Stamina for purposes of resisting Wyrm-enhanced poisons. The effects last for the scene. Fostern Glib Tongue This Gift makes listeners hear whatever they wish to hear. The Fianna can say anything, even total gibberish, but anyone listening will agree heartily. While this Gift is not a way to talk a millionaire into signing over all his god, it is a superb method of talking one's way into a party, making fast friends, or avoiding being caught in a lie. A rabbit-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point and rolls Wits + Expression (difficulty of the listener's Wits + Alertness). The effect lasts for one turn per success. Howl of the Banshee The werewolf emits a fearful howl that causes those who hear it to run in terror. A Banshee -- a mournful spirit of the dead -- teaches this Gift. System: The player spends a Charisma + Intimidation. All who hear the howl must roll Willpower (difficulty 8; 6 for allies of the Fianna) or flee in terror for one turn per success on the Garou's roll. Ceridwen's Blood Blood has a power within it. With this Gift, a Fianna can tap the life-force within her own blood to restore a fallen ally. However, by doing so, she must suffer the wounds she heals. This Gift is taught by spirits allied to Stag. System: The Garou can heal an injured target by spilling her own blood (a small cut will do) and rolling Stamina + Medicine against a difficulty of 8. One wound level is healed per success. However, the Gift-user suffers a number of wounds equal to the amount healed -- she cannot soak this damage. The Fianna can heal aggravated wounds by spending a Gnosis point, although she will only take non-aggravated wounds in exchange. Howl of the Unseen The Fianna have strong ties to the Umbra. A member of the tribe with this Gift may howl in the Umbra, or in the Realm, and have her kenning echo on the other side of the Gauntlet. This Gift is taught by the spirits of animals that make loud noises but remain unseen, such as crickets and frogs. System: The Garou must spent a Gnosis point to activate this Gift. He may speak or howl for a full turn, and his voice will be heard on both sides of the Gauntlet. The Storyteller is free to determine how much The Garou can say in one turn. Consider timing the player as he speaks for five seconds (if he speaks too fast and you can't understand what he says, then neither can anyone listening). Luck of the Irish This Gift gives the Fianna a supernatural streak of luck, Mundane effects include finding four leaf clovers, bills lying on the sidewalk, plump sleeping rabbits waiting to he caught for supper, and minor fortunate coincidences. This Gift is taught by a faerie spirit. System: The Garou spends one Gnosis point. She may then reroll any failed or botched roll. This Gift is usable only once per scene. Other minimal, although beneficial, effects may occur at the Storyteller's whim. Brew The Garou can take any liquid substance (about a pitcher full) and turn it into an alcoholic drink. The Garou must roll Wits + Medicine (difficulty 7) and spend a Gnosis point. The "proof' of this brew is determined by the number of successes: one success creates beer, three successes create whiskey, and five creates an old and fine wine. A botch will create beer, but all who drink it will suffer horrible hangovers the next morning and afternoon (treat as Injured: - 1 to Dice Pools). This Gift cannot nullify poisons: if the liquid was poisonous before the transmutation, it will be poisoned alcohol. Adren Faerie Kin The Fianna can call upon ancient pacts between her people and the fae. By emitting a special howl, the Garou can call whatever fae are in the area to help. They will obey the Fianna, but not without question. A dream-spirit teaches this Gift, and the teaching normally involves a quest of the kind. System: The player spends at least one Gnosis point and rolls Manipulation + Occult (difficulty 8). Spending more Gnosis increases the raw power of the faeries who respond, while more successes on the roll means that more faeries answer. Note that the Gift may summon changelings or dream-spirits called chimera, but it will call true fae only in strange Umbral reaches, and even then very rarely. Botching this roll is bad news; the faeries who respond are viscous and malevolent, and they will act to hinder the Garou. Ley Lines The Garou can seal up his path behind him, preventing others from following him. Roll Wits + Occult, difficulty seven, and spend a Gnosis point. If successful, pursuers or trackers will be unable to follow the Garou's trail -- it will simply disappear. If they are too close to the Garou something will lead them away: the surrounding perspective will change so that they perceive the road as going to the left when it really goes forward. A pursuer can outwit this magic by rolling Perception + Occult, difficulty eight; he must beat the number of successes the Garou scored on his roll. This does not mean the pursuers can find the Garou -- he must still track him or find him with a Perception roll, as usual for finding someone who is hiding. Woadling The Garou has woad paintings over her skin, similar to those worn by the ancient Celts and Picts. These paintings are fierce representations of spirits. The Garou must be in Homid or Glabro form to use this Gift. By rolling Dexterity + Occult, difficulty six, and spending a Gnosis point per turn, the Garou can release a painting to leap from her skin and attack an enemy. The Woadling will harass and harry the foe, dancing in the air about him. The number of successes on the roll is the number that is subtracted from the opponent's dice pool due to distractions, unless he spends a Willpower point per turn. The woad paintings must be repainted after every use of this Gift. The Garou can do this herself (if she has the materials with her) with a Dexterity + Performance roll, difficulty six. Athro Balor's Gaze This Gift emulates the power of one of the Fianna's legendary enemies. One of the Garou's eyes glows a livid red color, and all enemies caught in his gaze are stricken with pain. A pain-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Rage point and one Gnosis. She must then roll Perception + Occult (difficulty 8). For the rest of the scene, any foe at whom the Garou glances must roll Willpower (difficulty 8) and equal or exceed the player's successes or double over in pain. Any beings thus affected take wound penalties as though they were at Crippled (-5 dice to all actions), regardless of their current health. Any characters already at Crippled are considered Incapacitated. Phantasm The Garou creates an unmoving illusion that contains visual, auditory, olfactory and even tactile elements. A grain-spirit -- the so-called "spirit of spirits" -- teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis for each 10-foot area to be covered by the illusion and then rolls Intelligence + Expression. Anyone who doubts the illusion must roll Perception + Alertness and exceed the Garou's successes in order to see through it. Warp Spasm Many tales of Cuchulain state he would glow in combat, radiating a great heat. At the end of a battle, women would dump water over his body to cool him down. This Gift causes the user to radiate a tremendous heat, igniting nearby flammable items and melting metal. The aura only works while the Fianna is in a berserk frenzy. At the end of the frenzy, the Fianna cools off. This Gift is taught by Fianna ancestor spirits. System: The Garou spends one point of rage to activate this Gift after which she will automatically go into a berserk frenzy. All flammable materials she touches bursts into flame, Her hand to hand attacks do two aggravated wounds of damage in addition to regular attack damage. Song of the Dire The Fianna sings a battle song to empower her comrades as she enters a fray. Driven by their packmate, the embattled Garou double their efforts to defeat the foe. The Black Spiral Dancers have learned to turn tail and flee upon hearing the lyrics of this dread Gift. System: The player spends two Gnosis points and rolls Manipulation + Performance (difficulty 8). Each success adds one die to each of her packmates' Dice Pools; the number of successes cannot exceed the Fianna's Performance rating. The Garou must keep singing throughout the contest; to do so she must remain in Hispo form, spend two Gnosis points and allocate at least two dice for singing each round. Troll's Bridge The Garou can set up a temporary fortress. Despite the name, it does not have to be near a bridge. It does have to be in a relatively enclosed area, such as in a gully or a thick grove of trees. Roll Wits + Repair, difficulty six. The number of successes +5 is the Defensive Factor of the lair: the amount of Strength an intruder must possess to break through the magical barrier as per the Strength Feats chart in Werewolf. Enemies cannot gang up to assail the barrier: they must each attack individually. Each intruder who breaks through will lower the Defensive Factor by one. The effect lasts for a number of hours equal to the Defensive Factor. Athro Call the Hunt The werewolf may use this Gift only once per month, and only if there is an overwhelming need for it (such as discovering that a truly great evil infests an area). This Gift calls the Huntsman of Celtic mythology to harry and slay the evil. The Huntsman himself teaches this Gift. System: The Garou must chant and concentrate for one full hour. The player spends one Gnosis point and rolls Charisma + Occult (difficulty 8). The Huntsman appears with a single hound, plus one hound for each extra Rage or Gnosis point the player wishes to expend. If the roll is botched, the evil is not worthy of the Huntsman's attention. If the summoner does not join the hunt, the Huntsman instead leads the hunt against the Garou. Gift of the Spriggan The Fianna may grow to up to three times her usual size or shrink to the size of a small puppy. A faerie or a Chimerling teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point and rolls Stamina + Primal-Urge (difficulty 8). The effects last for on hour per success or until the Garou cancels the Gift. If the Garou grows larger, she gains three Strength dice for every 100% in size. If she grows smaller, she retains her normal traits, but she may sneak around unnoticed or may masquerade as someone's pet. damage for the scene's duration or until the object returns to its original form. This effect can be made permanent with the sacrifice of a permanent point of Gnosis if the object itself is changed permanently.